<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainy Season by ReapersAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037133">Rainy Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel'>ReapersAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>And The World Will Turn To Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic) - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon - Fandom, Pokemon GO, Pokemon: And The World Will Turn To Ash, Surfacage - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And the World Will Turn to Ash (Pokemon Fan Comic), Ash - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Blanche is only slightly better, Candela is the worst in the kitchen, Disclaimer: Credits to Niantic and Pokemon and Nintendo and surfacage, Established Relationship, Multi, Nonbinary Blanche (Pokemon), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Blanche, OT3, Other, POV Alternating, POV Blanche (Pokemon), POV Candela (Pokemon), POV Multiple, POV Spark (Pokemon), Pretty much all romantic, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off one of Surfi's posts: https://www.surfacage.net/post/174755553829/rainy-season</p><p>It's raining in the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blanche &amp; Candela &amp; Spark (Pokemon), Blanche/Candela/Spark (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainy Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first work I actually did for the Pokemon fandom, the Pokemon GO fandom, and the Ash fandom! I just procrastinated on posting. Surfi, if you're reading this, I hope you don't mind!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey! Are you guys…    oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Spark grins, throwing away the towel he just used to dry off his hair. Candela glares at him and makes the universal finger-to-lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>shush</span>
  </em>
  <span> motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the bed, oblivious, is Blanche, curled up, whisper-soft snores occasionally leaving their mouth. They’re curled up against Candela, whose arm is underneath their shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heat parasite,” He says affectionately, settling on the other unoccupied edge of the bed. Blanche’s hair is wrapped up in a bun, and though he wonders why it’s different from their usual method of sleeping with it loose (though Candela </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>complain about finding their hair in everything she owns - Spark just laughs about it), he knows better than to mess with it. Instead he just brushes his knuckles over their temple, gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Candela hums, agreeing. She tugs his arm until he’s laying down with them, on the other side of Blanche. “Sleep,” She says, and he doesn’t argue with that.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight of their hair feels unwieldy on their head. They don’t wear their hair in a bun, mostly, and it’s different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not bad different, Blanche thinks, sipping from their mug, just…   different. Absently they reach to tuck their loose bangs away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can’t remember the last time it rained like this, water sloughing down the huge window in waves. It hadn’t been raining like this when they’d fallen asleep - though, they can’t exactly remember falling asleep either. The room should be cold, but, surprisingly, it’s not. Their shirt is slipping down their shoulder, but the air doesn’t feel cool, and though their titan mark is pulsing gently, it’s not passively leeching heat. Maybe it’s the fact that half their body is under the covers, or because they’re holding a mug of - albeit semi-lukewarm - cocoa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, they know, the hint of a smile playing across their face as Spark’s arm tightens around their waist and Candela rolls closer to them, it’s because of them.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmf!” Grumpily, Candela pushes Sushi away as she wakes up. She can’t breathe with his tail over her face, and only feels the slightest bit guilty when he nearly rolls off the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It immediately disappears when she sees the stupid - smile? :3 face??? She doesn’t know - </span>
  <em>
    <span>expression</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his face. She rolls her eyes. Honestly, the Vaporeon is the complete opposite of Blanche. Speaking of which…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Candela rolls over, only to see Blanche engulfed in the mass that is Spark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes again, but this time in fondness. Spark’s loud, obnoxious snoring drowns out Blanche’s quiet ones, already muffled in his chest, and Donglord - dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arceus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Spark’s names - lays sprawled over the covers and their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the other side of the bed Ares’ ears flick up, and her eyes follow. Candela beckons her over as she carefully extracts herself and stands - nearly knocking over one of the mugs Blanche’s taken over, settled on the headboard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously </span>
  </em>
  <span>- and together they pad over to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh,” She whispers as Ares mrrs inquiringly, “We’ll surprise those two with breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ares just raises an eyebrow when she nearly shatters the handle of Blanche’s mug trying to rinse out the layer of cocoa-gunk.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>